The Blood Moon
by Dreamer119
Summary: Could you blame me? He looked so delicious and I couldn't take it anymore. In a matter of seconds, I was pressing my body against his, my fingers through his perfect red locks and my mouth devouring him.


Title: The Blood Moon  
Fandom: Once Upon A Time  
Word Count: 1,205  
Pairing: Red (Ruby)/Jiminy Cricket (Archie)  
Rating: Mature

Summary: _Could you blame me? He looked so delicious and I couldn't take it anymore. In a matter of seconds, I was pressing my body against his, my fingers through his perfect red locks and my mouth devouring him._

Two months since we all got our memories back and magic returned to the realm.

I can feel the wolf inside of me awaken but I have not turned into the beast. My senses are as strong as ever but so is the hunger; not only to eat, but to mate.

Whenever he enters the diner, his scent alone drives me wild and I want nothing more than to pounce on him and mark him as mine. Of all possible mates to choose from, the wolf has chosen Jiminy Cricket.

His human form is somewhat charming but as Ruby, I never thought of him as more than a friend but now with my memories the wolf refuses to have anyone else but him.

So far, I have been able to control these desires but as time goes on, I find myself watching him from a far. Every morning when I wake the first scent I smell is his.

He even haunts me in my dreams; always the same I throw and hold him down while I have him. I always wake up breathless, guilty and filled with a need that does not go away.

I sit next to him in the booth, he looks up from his book, surprised, and smiles at me. Then suddenly he frowns and asks "Red, are you well?". I want nothing more than to lick those pink lips and run my tongue down his neck and the desire's unbearable.

I stare intensely at him for a while, pondering how quickly I can straddle him and sink my teeth into his perfect neck. I lick my lips, the wolf urging me closer, and then I feel his hand on mine and it snaps the wolf's control. I look up from his neck to his eyes, feeling breathless. But it isn't enough. His mouth is as enticing as his throat and a moan rises in my throat.

"Red, what's wrong?" his voice is full of concern.  
I cannot help myself, I begin to stroke his hand with my thumb, the texture of his skin sending shivers through me and I want more. I move slowly towards his lips, I have no control. It's all happening in slow motion, it feels like time has stopped and it's just him and I.

When I hear a Bing and Gran shouts "Red, orders up". I snap out of my trance and whisper "Sorry" under my breath, scattering off quickly.

I avoid looking his way until he leaves, I am so ashamed that I could not control my urges but the yearning is so strong and I cannot stand it anymore. Would it be so wrong to give into these feelings? It wouldn't hurt anyone, we are both unattached and it's not as if he wouldn't like it, No! I can't do that, it's wrong for so many reasons but none of those reasons come to mind, no matter how hard I try to think of them.

I close the diner up at ten. As I'm locking up the front door I hear his voice call my name and I look up to find him looking as handsome as ever wearing a pale grey suit, a light blue scarf, his tie loose and I'm lost.

"Red, I've been worried about you. You've been acting strange lately, are you having trouble adjusting to the sudden change of the —?" Could you blame me? He looked so delicious and I couldn't take it anymore. In a matter of seconds, I was pressing my body against his, my fingers through his perfect red locks and my mouth devouring him.  
He was struggling, trying to pull back but I couldn't let go. My tongue greedily explored every inch of his mouth, his taste was driving me wild. I needed more.

My breasts pressed painfully into his chest. At last, he released a loud moan, my hand reach down to cup him through his trousers. He jumped back, his arms extended to keep me at bay, and I lost my hold on him.

"Stop," he hissed sharply, "This is wrong, people can see us." The wolf in my growled and I grabbed his hand yanking him into the alley behind the diner.

I looked into his eyes for the first time that night and he shivered. I flipped him around, tossing him back against the brick, pinning his hands down at his sides rubbing my body hard against him, marking him like an animal. I was enjoying it too much to be disgusted with myself. He winced as his back collided with the wall and I tore his tie from his neck, unbuttoning his shirt while kissing him with an insatiable hunger, pulling at him with my teeth.

I tore myself away from his lips to that perfect and delicious looking neck of his. I laid wet kisses and gentle licks, the desire to bite so strong it made me tremble; I wrapped my leg around his waist and ground my hips against him. We both moaned and the sound undid me. He threw his neck back and I sank my teeth into that perfect spot where his neck met his shoulder. I could taste his blood in my mouth and the wolf took over.

One minute I was pressing him against the wall with my leg wrapped around him and the next, I had him on the floor, unbuttoning his pants. He was hard, long and thick and my desire grew more at the mere sight of him in my hand. Gently stroking him and hearing him gasping my name in a thick lust made me crane my head back, grinding against his thigh.

I pushed back my skirt tossing my undergarments to the side. I aligned him perfectly to my entrance and looked down into his eyes. I began to sink down onto him at an excruciating slow pace only to feel him roughly grab my hips with his hands and pull me down with a violence that only aroused me more.

I let a loud moan escape my lips while he barked "Move" I had no time to savour the feeling of finally having him inside of me before his demand, but I didn't care. The rhythm was fast and rough, every thrust rougher and harder than the last.

One of his hands released my hip and found its way under my shirt and bra. He pulled at my breast and then roughly pinched my nipple over and over again, the fingers of his other hand curling into my waist.

I couldn't take it anymore, feeling him roughly thrust his hips to meet mine, the sensation was indescribable, his fingers pinching my nipple, the taste of his blood in my mouth and hearing his lust filled moans pushed me to the edge.

My heart was beating wildly, my mouth dry and throat soar from holding back shouts and moans. I'd never felt more satisfied and content.

Fisting a hand in my hair he threw me down and climbed on top, the wolf grinning up at him. When he entered me again, he continued to thrust erratically. His moans grew louder until he came undone above me so majestically.


End file.
